1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to the assembly and connection between electronic components in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include electronic sub-systems and other electronic components or modules arranged and connected within a computer system enclosure. These components include power supplies, power backplanes, CPU planars, and cabling for media and storage. The sophisticated nature of computer systems has led to increasingly compact, high-density component arrangements. Connections between components are often made between different planes, and cross through adjacent compartments of an overall enclosure. The packaging of components and cables therefore presents challenges related to component accessibility. Further challenges arise in the design, assembly, and servicing of computer systems, due to the complexity and number of assembly operations typically required in computer systems.
Conventional approaches to simplifying the assembly of computer systems includes the provision of manual and blind cable connections and rigidly mounted or modular electronic board assemblies. Other approaches include the use of secondary access panels and other enclosure features to provide greater access for making connections. These solutions can add complexity and cost to the enclosure, and increase the potential for electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) issues. Continuing advances are therefore needed in the design and interconnection of electronic components. It would be desirable to have an assembly method and apparatus that were simplified, for example, by eliminating the need for tools during assembly, and by reducing the number of steps required to assemble a computer system. It would be further desirable to have an assembly method and apparatus that was dimensionally tolerant to allow interconnection of multiple components.